


Heat Wave 2.0: The Nick And Jess Version

by newgirlystuff



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Hot Weather, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newgirlystuff/pseuds/newgirlystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Nick?”, she says then. “Can’t you please do something about the AC?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave 2.0: The Nick And Jess Version

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even going to pretend I'm ashamed, because I'm not.
> 
> I'm also not sorry.
> 
> This is smut- after reading *those* Nick and Jess spoilers I had to do something, and this slightly AU baby practically wrote itself. There really isn't any deep plot to it, because the whole Heat Wave 2 prompt was just an excuse to write shameless smut.
> 
> Here be it.

 

 

The day Jess finally comes back home is the day the air conditioner breaks. When Cece and the guys run to hug her at the front door she tries not to scrunch up her nose because it’s _so hot_ and they’re all _sweaty and sticky_.

 

It is also the day Jess meets Reagan for the first time, but she doesn’t even have time to properly start a conversation before Reagan starts packing up her things while the rest of the roommates moan and sweat all over the couch.

 

Seriously, it is _so_ hot in here.

 

Jess walks into her old (new) room, her suitcase rolling behind her, kicks her flats aside and lets herself fall down on her bed. She watches as Reagan goes in and out of _her_ closet, carelessly throwing things into an open suitcase after refusing to let Jess help her- because _girl, you just got back. I’ve got this._

 

Reagan’s really pretty, and she’s also a pharmaceutical representative, and Jess suddenly has a million questions for her but they’ve just met and she decides to try and pretend to _not be weird_.

 

“I don’t know how you live with these guys”, Reagan says, and she smiles at Jess. “I don’t think I’ve ever been around that many weird people in such a confined space”.

 

Jess chuckles, because _yeah, they are weird_ , but then she remembers she’s just as weird. “It took me a while to get used to it”, she says, and Reagan nods and zips her suitcase closed. “But they are really good guys, you grow to love them.”

 

“Yeah, sure”, Reagan says, and she can’t help herself. “Nick told me about _the love part_ ”, she tells her, and arches her eyebrows.

 

Jess feels her cheeks redden and shakes her head. “Well, no -- _that’s_ in the past, so…”

 

“Yeah, sure”, Reagan repeats. “Nick said that too.”

 

Jess looks away from her and stands up, mutters something about fixing the air conditioner and practically runs out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s been almost twenty fours hours since Jess came back, and Reagan’s gone and the air conditioner is still not working. Jess is having breakfast with Cece and letting her ramble on and on _and on_ because she’s missed so much in just one month, and Nick also sitting there and kind of just listening to them talk.

 

Cece (of course) tells her about Nick and his Very Pathetic Attempt To Kiss Reagan- and ok, Jess laughs at him more than she should when Nick rolls his eyes at them and buries his nose in his cereal.

 

“That’s not how it happened”, he says, and the tips of his ears are red because it _totally_ is how it happened (Outside-Dave-hug-and-kiss included).

 

“Aw, Miller! She was just too pretty for you -- But I would have loved to see that!”, Jess says in a really really mocking tone, and he gives her the finger and grunts all the way back to his room.

 

Jess sort of feels bad for making fun of him, but Cece pretends not to see the look she casts in Nick’s direction and keeps talking about her wedding.

 

Cece also decides to let out the part about Reagan and herself being *120%* sure that Nick still has feelings for Jess- because she’s _Jess_ and she would just laugh it off.

 

* * *

 

 

Jess knocks on his door six hours later, because Winston, Schmidt and Cece have gone up to the roof to try and relax under the non-existent evening breeze. Jess is sweating so much and her very thin, once-white-but-now- _very_ -transparent tank top is sticking to her skin and it feels super gross. She closes the door behind her and walks towards his desk, where he’s sitting at while ridiculously fanning himself with a tiny fan.

 

She doesn’t miss the way his eyes immediately rake over her body, and she doesn’t know why but she can’t help it- she moves all her hair to her back and _subtly_ pushes her boobs out – his popping eyes making it almost impossible for her not to grin.

 

“Hey, Nick?”, she says then, and his eyes snap back up to hers. He’s frowning at her, the beginning of a turtle face forming on his expression. “Can’t you please do something about the AC?”

 

He’s sweating too, his own green shirt unpleasantly stuck to his back. He rolls his eyes at her, because he’s still cranky about her previous teasing, and also because _duh,_ he’s already tried to fix it to no avail. He’s also thinking he might be a bit of a creep, because the whole Jess in tiny shorts and sweating her skin off thing is making his pants a bit too tight and he should not be looking at her _like that_.

 

She’s staring at him expectantly, her arms crossed across her chest and her more than generous cleavage perfectly on display. Nick just shakes his head and thoughts aside because he knows he’s expected to form a coherent answer.

 

“I’ve already tried to fix it, _Jessica_ ”, he says then, and he puts extra emphasis on her name. Still pissed, that’s it.

 

“Can’t you try again?”, she retorts, because she’s melting here and Schmidt’s already wearing his kimono again-- nothing under -- and he’s left the imprint of his sweaty butt and _man parts_ All. Over. The. Couch.

 

And ewww.

 

“I told you, _Reagan_ and I”, Nick says, and makes a dramatic stop, “already tried to fix it -- and it didn’t work!”

 

“Ok”, Jess says, and a malicious grin creeps on her face. Joke’s on him, because she’s not giving up just _yet_.

 

“I guess I’ll go visit the landlord then. I’m sure _he_ ”, she continues, “will know what to do”.

 

His eyes widen in a mix of complete horror and surprise, but she just juts her chin out and places her hands on her hips. _Take that, Miller!_

 

Nick stands up then, and he walks up to her and doesn’t stop until she realizes he’s got her backed up against the door -- a solid ten inches of fire-slash-air between them.

 

“You wouldn’t dare”, he says then, but it’s Jess and of course she would dare. Their landlord never terrified her the way it did him, so. But she doesn’t say anything, she just stares at him because he’s standing way too close but she’s (surprisingly?) not one bit bothered.

 

She is also extremely distracted by the way his shirt is clinging to him, and the drop of sweat she can see beginning to form on his neck, and when she meets his eyes she sees him grinning at her.

 

“Are you checking me out, Day?”, he teases, but she doesn’t laugh and just keeps staring at him. _What is going on right now?_

 

Her eyes are burning into him, and his smile fades slowly from his face because his pants are still uncomfortably tight. She’s looking at him and it’s so hot in his room and _what is going on right now?_

 

He’s about to ask her just that when she suddenly throws herself at him, making him stumble, and he can only steady them before her lips crash onto his and her tongue invades his mouth.

 

He doesn’t have time to think, and so he just _doesn’t think_ and kisses her back. She lets out a moan and Nick presses her body up against the door and grabs roughly at her waist, his leg parting hers and her nails digging on his shoulders in response- his sweaty shirt balled up in her fingers.

 

And it’s like she _almost_ forgot what kissing him feels like, so when he licks into her mouth and then sucks at her lips she almost sobs with how good it feels. She’s also grinding down on his leg, and her body is on fire when his hands slide around her waist and down to grip her butt. And _oh, boy, they really need to stop this._

 

Don’t they?

 

Jess breaks away from him, and before he can blink she’s pushed him away from her body and opened the door just enough to fit herself out of his room. She meets his eyes for a split second and grabs for the doorknob blindly, slipping out before he can even blink.

 

She closes the door behind her and he stands there staring at the wood for a good ten minutes before he decides to go drown both his confusion and frustrated arousal under a freezing shower.

 

* * *

 

 

Turns out *Jess* has also decided to try and cool herself down under the water stream, and so when he bumps into her in her impossibly small towel right outside the bathroom and clearly on her way to jump in the shower he lets out a frustrated grunt- and goes in the bathroom anyways.

 

She lets out an indignant gasp and follows him inside, because _hello, she was there first._ And it’s like they were _not_ sucking face right before, because it looks like they’re just ignoring the fact that she can still feel the way he was all pressed up against her lady bits while her tongue roamed his mouth.

 

Yeah, definitely ignoring _that._

 

“What are you doing?”, she asks, and tucks her towel more firmly around her body.

 

“Uh… What does it look like I’m doing?”, he says, and pulls his shirt over his head and discards it on the floor. She glances between him and his shirt and purses her lips- the lips he can still feel on his, because *reminder* they totally were making out not even fifteen minutes ago.

 

“Excuse me, but I was here first”, Jess says, and she proves her point by walking to the door and closing it, before breezing past him and yanking the plastic curtain open. She steps into the shower and turns around to look at him, but that’s not enough to make him leave.

 

Not by a long shot.

 

He shoots her a wicked smile and his hands push his pants down, and he kicks them aside before planting his hands on his hips and raising his eyebrows at her. “I’m going in first”, he says, and walks into the shower too before she can stop him.

 

She takes a step back and away from him and feels the tiles against her skin- the light coolness making her hiss slightly. “Nick”, she says, and tries to make her tone serious. “Get out, please. I’m taking a shower.”

 

“Yeah, no”, he grins at her, and motions down at himself. “ _I’m_ taking a shower, Jess. So please, get out.”

 

She lets her mouth fall open, and he hooks his fingers on his boxers and grins at her. “Are you serious right now, Miller?”, she grits out in annoyance. He licks his lips while he looks her up and down, and grabs the curtain.

 

“Well of course I’m serious, Day”, he smirks at her. “Out, please?”, he says again, nodding his head towards the door.

 

She doesn’t know what in the world gets into her, but his sarcastic tone and defying stare encourage her to Just. Drop. Her. Towel.

 

No previous warning.

 

The towel slides down her body and hits the tiles in time with his jaw, his eyes widening and darkening in lust.

 

 _Jess 1, Nick -10_ , she thinks, because Normal-Jess would immediately have covered herself up again.

 

But not this Jess.

 

Burning up, Horny-Jess just smiles and kicks the towel out of the shower, resting her back against the wall and curling her lips up in a cocky smile. He’s still holding the curtain in his hand, but his knuckles are so white they look like they could burst though his skin.

 

“Hey, Nick?”, she says, and her voice is all low and husky and _holy fucking hell._ “Could you please get out?”, she asks him sweetly, like she hadn’t just almost given him a heart attack.

 

“I-I…”, he starts.

 

“Y-You…”, he tries, because she’s so very naked and so very beautiful and he’s just a man. _A very lucky one_ , his mind yells at him, but he shakes his head because his brain is still kind of struggling – did he mention she’s completely naked?

 

Because he feels like he should win an award. Or something. Especially when she trails her hand up her body and traces her finger oh-so-slowly against her already flustered chest.

 

 _“Fuck”_ , he breathes out, and she cracks a triumphant smile that only gives a boost to his stubbornness and determination to win the argument.

 

Without a word, he lowers his boxers all the way down to the floor and throws them atop of her discarded towel, his eyes not leaving her face. Her eyes widen in surprise and he straightens his body up, and _nope_ , he’s not embarrassed that his body is so clearly showing a more than happy reaction to her nakedness.

 

She drops her gaze down, _down_ , and he’s surprised that she’s so unashamedly staring at his dick, but it also makes him feel something he hasn’t felt in a long time. She’s not saying anything, but keeps staring at him and the room is so quiet he swears he can hear time pass. He pulls the shower curtain closed and his eyes never leave hers.

 

“I’m turning this on”, he tells her then, and slowly reaches for the tap. He pauses for a moment, but he knows she’s not backing out because she’s got her determined face on, her eyes burning into him as she watches him move.

 

So he turns the tap and a cold stream of water falls directly over them, immediately soaking their bodies. Jess lets out a moan and steps forward, moving away from the wall to stand under the shower head. She turns around and he’s faced with her back, and he feels himself step towards her and lets his arms around her waist, pressing her back to him.

 

She tenses up, and he’s almost sure he’s going to push him away again. But she doesn’t, she doesn’t push him away- instead she rests back against him and her hands go down to grab his wrists and still them around her. They are quiet and unmoving for a few seconds as the cold water washes refreshingly down their bodies.

 

“What are we doing, Jess?”, he whispers into her hair. His voice somehow muffled by the sound of the falling water, he feels a shiver run down her spine before she turns around in his arms and lifts her eyes to meet his.

 

“I don’t know”, she whispers back. Droplets of water are streaming down her face, her lips slightly open and her breathing not slowing down. “I don’t know”, she repeats, but her words die out when his lips close over hers.

 

She automatically kisses him back, her arms sliding up his wet back to tangle in his hair and his hands grabbing at her hips. From there everything speeds up, and she feels the tiles against her back and his leg parting hers _again,_ his lips sucking at the pulse point on her neck.

 

And it’s like they’re both on autopilot now, because it doesn’t feel like it’s been two years since they last did this. His hands feel warmer than they should under the cold water stream, but when they reach down to her thighs and he hoists her up she lets a loud moan and braces herself between his body and the slippery wall.

 

And even though she doesn’t know what they’re doing, she does know that it’s something they should probably discuss. But when his lips close over her nipple and she feels his grunt vibrate against her skin, she knows, she is _absolutely sure_ , that there’s nothing in the world she needs more than this.

 

More than him.

 

She tugs on his hair until he lifts his head up to look at her, and when his eyes meet hers he’s mesmerized by the what he sees in them. She brings her hand to his cheek and this is the first _slow_ since she kissed him in his room. Her fingers trace his jaw and move to his lips, and he can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine at the gesture.

 

He’s looking at her, and he’s about to ask her whether _she is sure_ when she suddenly presses her lips to his again and lets her hand sneak between their bodies to reach him.

_“Yes”_ , she whispers to him, and answers his unasked question. “Yes”, she repeats, and he leans in and his lips pull at hers.

 

And that’s all he needs to hear.

 

“Oh my God, Nick”, she moans, because he’s pressing inside her and grunting against her neck. Her fingers dig hard on his shoulders, and he’s pretty sure she’s marking him but he couldn’t care less.

 

“ _Fuck_ ”, he breathes out, because she’s tight and warm and wonderful around him and he needs to just move. And so he does, he pulls back slowly and thrusts back into her, a moan escaping her lips as her eyes drop closed. Her whole body is trembling in pleasure, and her legs around his waist are bringing him as close as possible.

 

“Nick, please”, she pants, even though she doesn’t even know what she’s asking for. But apparently he does, because he starts moving faster against her and her moans grow louder.

 

She starts pressing kisses along his jaw to quiet herself down, and when she reaches his lips he groans and lets his tongue fight hers before pulling back to bury his face on her shoulder, his hips on a quickening pace.  

 

He kisses her neck, across her collarbone, and when his gaze drops down to where their bodies join he lets out a strangled groan and his hands tighten their grip on her butt. Her eyes follow his, and she lets out a cry which only makes his hips buckle harder into her. And he’s missed this, he’s missed doing this to her- and judging by the sounds she’s making and the look on her face she’s missed it as much as he has.

 

“Fuck, Jess”, he chokes out, and then she’s sobbing his name and clenching around him, her head rolling back against the wall and his lips sucking on her neck. His next thrust sends her over, and Jess doesn’t even try to stop the shout that escapes her throat while she tries to keep her eyes open.

 

It doesn’t take long before his thrusts become erratic, and when she starts panting his name in his ear he stifles a moan, jerks his hips one last time and releases inside of her. Then he sort of just buries his face on her neck and waits for their breathing to return to normal.

 

And she’s trying hard not to freak out, because she thinks he’s going to freak out and if they both freak out at the same time the whole thing is going to get weird(er) and _oh, god,_ she’s freaking out already.

 

But Nick, _Nick_ , the King of Panic-moonwalking awkwardness, calmly lowers her to the floor and slips out of her body, presses a light kiss to her lips and reaches to turn off the shower.

 

She is biting down nervously on her lip, but when she untangles her arms from around his neck he pulls on her hands and laces their fingers together.

 

“Jess…”, he starts, and…

 

Wait, _he_ starts?

 

“ _Welcome home_ ”, he chuckles.

 

And they just had unexpected, wonderful shower sex and she’s so nervous she lets out a giggle and punches his arm playfully.

 

“Shut up”, she laughs, and he laughs back while drawing the shower curtain open, his hand reaching for her towel before handing it to her. He helps her cover herself up before reaching for his own and wrapping it around his waist.

 

And then they’re just standing there, and he’s not saying anything and she’s not saying anything either, but they both know that this is a Pretty Big Deal and they really, really need to talk about it.

 

“Jess, I…”, he starts, and _wow_ , it’s like they switched personalities and she’s the one on mute mode and he’s the one all cool and talking. She shakes her head and grabs his hand, and tugs him forward and towards the door.

 

“Just… Not here, ok?”, she says, and he follows her out of the bathroom and down the hall to their bedrooms. “I don’t want the guys to come down and…”, she starts, and he nods his head and looks between their rooms.

 

And he doesn’t know what he’s doing, and he doesn’t know what gets into him, but before he can stop himself to _think about it_ , he bends his knees and scoops her up in his arms, his towel falling to the floor as a very deja-vui _sh_ moan escapes her lips right after she asks him what he’s doing. But he doesn’t say anything, instead he tightens his grip on her, walks towards his bedroom and kicks the door shut behind them, and he’s still carrying her in his arms when he comes to stand in front of his bed.

 

He’s about to lower her to the floor when she whispers for him _not_ to do it, and presses her lips to his and lets out a sigh in time with his groan of surprise. And this feels so much like the first time they did this and he can’t believe he’s getting to *re*live this moment. But he is, because she’s still kissing him and his head is spinning and he needs to have her _now_.

 

The air around them is still suffocatingly hot, but he couldn’t care less as he lowers her down on his bed and peels the towel away from her body, his lips immediately attacking her neck.  

 

She’s panting under him, arching her body towards him, and they were supposed to be _talking about_ _this_ instead of _doing this_ (again), but she can’t bring herself to vocalize the thought when two of his fingers slip inside her and start moving in time with her moans.

 

So.

 

It doesn’t look like _talking_ is in the cards right now.

 

Especially when he slides into her again, and she sobs his name out and kisses him. Then she pushes on his shoulder and moves on top of him, his hands alternating between grabbing at her hips and squeezing her boobs. She’s moving up and down on him and he’s choking on his own breathing trying to stop the whimpers from his throat.

 

He tries to keep his hips from thrusting up, but when her moans start to grow louder he settles his hands on her butt and drives his hips up into her. And it’s amazing how well he remembers her body because he knows exactly how to touch her and where to touch her- and he shoots her a wicked smile before his thumb presses against her and makes her toes curl in pleasure.

 

“Nick, _fuck_ , Nick”, she pants, and she throws her head back and grabs at his chest when her whole body seizes up. He clenches his teeth and sits up as she spasms around him, and he sucks on her nipple and grunts while his own climax ripples though him.

 

They hold onto each other until the waves of pleasure stop, and then Nick falls back down onto the bed and pulls her with him. Her face is buried in his neck and she can feel his heartbeat and his breathing against her skin, and she also feels him shake his head and burst into laughter.

 

When she lifts her head to look at him she can’t help it but laugh with him, and it feels incredible because it _doesn’t_ feel awkward.

 

“So”, she sighs. “What’s next?”

 

He smiles and lifts his head to press his lips to hers.

 

It’s the answer she was hoping for.

 

* * *

 

When Jess calls the landlord the following morning, Nick has a mini heart attack because she doesn’t tell him what she’s done until she’s _already_ opening the door.

 

Nick keeps his arms firmly around her waist as they watch him work and sweat. Jess is kissing his cheek, whispering _sorry sorry sorry_ in his ear and giggling against him, and so he can’t be mad at her for calling Creepy Remy.

 

Especially when he actually fixes the AC- he also ignores Nick and hits on Jess _twice,_ but.  

 

Nick is so happy he only huffs at Creepy Remy _once_ , his hand tightening around Jess’s waist before running out of the elevator - _See ya never, CR!_ \- and dragging her towards the bedroom.


End file.
